What Could've Been
by tzaya
Summary: "Don't you think this is kind of cute? This is what I intended when I introduced them to each other." (Shizuo/Izaya ; Raijindays!fluff)


"Sleepy?"

"Hm?"

Izaya averted his half lidded gaze to Shinra, adjusting his head which was resting on that bespectacled friend's shoulder— since when _exactly_ , he wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he was drifting to sleep when Shinra's voice caught his attention.

"Ah, I was about to enter dreamland."

"It's unlike Orihara-kun to be like this."

"Shizu-chan chased me too much so my energy is depleting."

" _Oi. That's my spot."_

Speak of the devil.

As if he was aware that his name was mentioned, Shizuo walked over to them.

"I was here first, and I also don't see Shizu-chan's name written on this spot."

Shizuo's distaste of Izaya's answer was written all over his face, with his nose scrunched up, and face contorted in his usual angry expression.

He'd have sent Izaya flying if they weren't at school, where he'd get in trouble for doing so towards a student (even if the student was Izaya, which honestly didn't matter to him because Izaya is excluded from all the rules of peace in his book).

"Well, that's because you led me to that gang earlier."

All he wanted was to rest a bit before they need to go back to class and solve mathematic equations.

"Ungh. Shizu-chan's heavy," grumbled Izaya when Shizuo lied down and rested his upper body on Izaya's outstretched legs. Shizuo's back felt uncomfortable, if he was to be honest. He wondered if Izaya even had any meat in him when all he could feel under his back was bones that dug into his skin— but of course, if it meant that it was going to annoy Izaya, then he was willing to put up with this.

"No, 'ts just that you're too thin."

"I'm not."

"Actually, Orihara-kun… you are," Shinra chirped in, which Izaya ignored (Shinra suspected that Izaya was conscious about his weight).

Izaya's crimson eyes appeared more awake now that Shizuo was here, which made Shinra briefly wonder of the impact that Shizuo had on Izaya. Although he was more interested in anatomy instead of psychology like Izaya, he couldn't deny that the relationship between Shizuo and Izaya was strangely fascinating.

Shinra continued to observe his friends.

"I can't seem to fall asleep when your stench is too strong."

" _ **Oh?**_ Does it bother you?"

"I hate it."

"How about _now_?"

There was a grin on Izaya's face as he leaned down until his forehead was touching the bridge of Shizuo's nose, and they were staring into each other's eyes— well, Shinra would've said that it was rather romantic if Shizuo wasn't glaring and Izaya wasn't taunting. It was a surprise, at the very least, that they were able to stay that close without killing each other.

Shizuo drew in a sharp breath, lips curling into a frown.

"Bastard- It's worse!"

"Ouch!"

"Can you two ever get along?" Kadota interrupted just as Shizuo's fingers were entangled in Izaya's raven locks, tugging at them harshly while Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's wrist.

"I want to be left alone but Shizu-chan keeps bothering me!"

"What kind of crap are you spewing? You were the one who always seeked me out."

"How could you accuse innocent me of that? I just wanted to sleep."

They would've been mistaken for toddlers from the way they were acting.

Izaya stuck his tongue at Shizuo before leaning back against the wall and nudging his head into the crook of Shinra's neck, eyes fluttering shut.

"Tch. I wanted to sleep, too!"

Shizuo closed his eyes and shifted slightly to make his position more comfortable.

"…."

"Finally, some peace!"

Was it too soon to say that?

Kadota had to wait for a few minutes before exhaling his sigh of relief in case Shizuo and Izaya happened to pretending to sleep, and soon they decided that they couldn't take each other's presence (like every other day) and proceeded to fight. Finally, he could focus on the comic he was reading. The words barely made sense in his mind when the loud noises were taking too much of his attention.

He flipped to the next page, intending to only spare a glance in Shinra's direction, but the faint smile on Shinra's face as Shinra watched Shizuo and Izaya intrigued him enough for him to put the book down and look over at the two.

There was a moment of pause after Shinra parted his lips, as though he was contemplating whether to say something.

"Don't you think this is kind of cute? This is what I intended when I introduced them to each other."


End file.
